upinipinfandomcom-20200213-history
Basikal Baru
Basikal Baru (Brand New Bicycles) is the 2nd episode of season 3 in Upin & Ipin Summary Upin and Ipin was jealous because their friends have their own bicycles (sans Fizi), so Tok Dalang decided to make a new bicycle for both of them. Plot 'Part 1' At home, Upin and Ipin sat on the stairs then suddenly Mail came with his bicycle. They asked Mail did he hurt when he rode that big bicycle. Mail answered it by showing them his scars and said that he had medications to cure them. So Upin and Ipin praised him and they asked Mail that they wanted to ride his bicycle, but he disagreed because he was scared that Upin and Ipin will break it. Then, they heard a bell rang, it was Ehsan's red bicycle and he showed it to his friends. Fizi was jealous of his expensive bicycle and his bliss. Then Mei Mei showed up with her pink bicycle, she amazed Upin by wearing a pink helmet on her head for her safety. Mail thought that was a good idea so he offered that he will sell helmets, Ipin agreed and he will buy it with 24 ring git. When Upin told him that they did not have a bicycle, Ipin pointed to Kak Ros's bicycle, so Ehsan teased him that was a girl's bicycle. Then Upin teased him back by telling him that was even more embarrassed to be called "Sweetie Pie". So Mei Mei ordered them to stop teasing each other even they are friends. After that, they have a bicycle riding race in Tok Dalang's garden. While racing, the children imagined they were in a desert. Everyone tried their best; Ehsan had Fizi as his assistant so he could hit everyone with his stick to cover for him, Mei Mei had the helmet as her forte to cover for her, Mail had Upin and Ipin as his assistants so they could help pushing Mail's bicycle, but suddenly the wheel collapsed. So in the end, Ehsan was the winner. Although it is fun to pursue, Upin and Ipin were forced to accelerate with their feet, so they wanted to have their own bicycles, so Tok Dalang told them to come to his house tomorrow. 'Part 2' At night, Upin and Ipin told about the race to Kak Ros and Opah, but they were sad because they did not have a bicycle. While talking, Kak Ros understood that they wanted to ask Opah to buy a new bicycle and she disagreed. There was no chickens on the table, so Opah explained they were too expensive. The next day, Upin and Ipin visited Tok Dalang for some reasons and then he showed them his bicycles. Upin disagreed because it was old, so Tok Dalang replied him that it was fine, but the wheel of the bicycles was falling off. So Upin, Ipin and Tok Dalang had to make a new one in the storehouse. After that, Upin, Ipin's friends were still playing with their bicycles on the ground; Fizi was tired of running behind Ehsan so he wanted to borrow his bicycle, but Ehsan disagreed. Mei Mei gave her bicycle to Fizi, but it was pink. Mail said it was fine if Fizi wanted to ride his bicycle, but he also had to pay 21 ring git. Fizi wondered it was too cheap, so Mail replied 21 ring git for each part. Then Jarjit asked why Mail did not sell bells, so he could buy two of them to rang it. Sudddenly, a bell rang, it was Upin and Ipin's bicycle. Upon arrival, their friends were drawn by their bicycle. On the head tube fork of the bicycle, there is a letter "TDR 300". Fizi wondered what is "TDR", Ipin said it was "Tok Dalang Ranggi". Everyone knew that Tok Dalang made for them so they went to his house and made for them, too (especially Fizi). Characters *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Opah *Tok Dalang *Mei Mei *Mail *Ehsan *Fizi *Jarjit Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes